Walk Me home
by MidnightMisfortune
Summary: Kirarin Revolution Fanfic! Kirari stuck at work! Who's gonna walk her home on such a rainy/cold dark night? KirarixHiroto One-shot


**Me:HIIII SPARKLING KITSUNE GIRL HERE!! Teehee!XD anyway its a Kirarin Revolution Fanfic , i've totally become in love with the Anime. its so Kawaii!! :3 anyway this story is purely HirotoxKirari! and a one-shot!!**

**Elianys:...i lost you after you said Teehee...**

**Me:..Slaps her forehead Whatever Disclaimer YERIANYS!**

**Yerianys:...no..I FREAKIN QUIT! Walks out of the room and slams the door**

**Me:...O.o...**

**Elainys:..ehh...he's hopeless...another Future Hobo Shrugs**

**Me:..wow your such a supportive sister...**

**Elianys:..I KNOW! anyway Sparkling Kitsune Does not own Kirarin Revolution!**

A sixteen year(sorry to cut in but yea this is two years into the future!) old girl stood in doors of a building , she Sighed seeing the rain pouring and Seeing that the Sun has gone down. Her long hazel brown hair , Blue eyes and cute face made her very popular in the Idol world. She was wearing a pink top with a Demin jacket and Demin mini skirt along with sandels.

"Kirari! Pay Attnetion!" a Woman with Blue hair in a pony-tail and glasses scolded.

"Hai, Kumoi-san"She said as she Turned back to the Woman Sitting at a Table smiling brightly.

"Welcome back Kirari-chan!"She said as she pushed back her Dark brown hair.

"Arigatou Mayu-san"Kirari said as well taking a seat at the table.

"5...4...3...2...1!"the guy behind a Camara said .

"Alright! Hi Hi Everyone! Are special Guest today is Tsukishima Kirari!"Mayu said as Kirari smiled.

"Hi Everyone!"She said into the Mic.

"Now today we're gonna ask Kirari-chan A couple of Questions! Alright! Kirari, have you ever had a Crush on a Boy? Ehe?"Mayu said smiling aswell as winking. Kirari blushed as a Image of Hiroto flashed in her head.

"N...No!"she said as Mayu giggled.

"Are you sure? Not even one of the Cute Boys From SHIPS?"she asked again as Kirari shook her head.

"Mou, Kirari isn't confessing!"Mayu said winking.

"Mou Stop teasing me , Mayu-san!"Kirari said pouting Cutely as Mayu laughed.

"Well have you had a first Kiss yet?"Mayu asked as Kirari blushed again shaking her head.

"Kirari?! not having her first kiss?! a cute girl like you?! thats hard to believe!"Mayu said as Kirari sweatdroped.

"Mou, Kirari is no Fun! "Mayu said as a Buzzer rang.

"Aw! thats all for today! BAI BAI!"Mayu said .

"Bye!"Kirari said smiling as the Camara Shut off.

"Whoo! another good show!"Mayu said smiling .

"Hai!"Kirari said as Kumoi-san blinked.

"Ah Kirari i have to go , See you tomorrow!"She called out as she went through the Double doors.

"EH?! ..now how I'm i gonna get home Na-san?"She asked her Cute little Neko.

"Na Naa!"He said as she sighed, she began walking out only to be greeted by the Cold , rain and dark night, she glanced around wondering what she should do.

"What are you doing out here Baka?"a Boy's voice called out , Kirari smiled to herself and turned her head to see a Black haired boy holding a Umbrella.

"Hiroto-kun!"She said smiling as Hiroto tilted his head.

"..Why are you out in the rain? you'll surely get sick.."He said moving closer to her so she can get under the umbrella,She smiled and Edged closer to him.

"Umm...Ano..."She said blushing as she Fiddled with her fingers, Hiroto smirked and knew what she was about to ask him.

"C-...can you take me home?"She blurted out as Hiroto Grinned.

"Why not? Aslong as your Grandma doesn't chase me down the block"He said with a sweatdrop as Kirari Giggled.They began walking slowly down the sidewalk as people passed them smiling and giggling pointing at them.She sighed blushing a little as she leaned onto his shoulder , He blushed a little out of nervousness but quickly calmed down.Kirari began to shiver as the rain got Heavier , Hiroto eyed her and opened up his jacket and put his Arm around her shoulder. She blushed again as she looked down.

After a bit they Came to Kirari's front door.

"Do you wanna come in?"She asked as Hiroto sweatdroped.

"Uhh...no thanks your grandma might be in there"He said as they both laughed a little. It was then a bit Akward silence.

"Well i guess i'll be going"He said as he turned around.

"Ah!"She said as he smirked silently turning around and giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"now you can say you did have your first kiss"He said as She stood there, Frozen and blushing.

"HIROTO-KUUUN!"Kirari's grandma Squealed as Hiroto blinked.

"Well see you tomorrow Kirari!"He said winking at her as he Ran off soon to be chased by Kirari's Grandma.

'..Hiroto-kun...'Kirari thought blushing as she touched her lips.

**Me: Kya! kawaii! sorry if it was rushed or anything Sweatdrops**

Elainys:IT WAS SO CUTE!

Yerianys: comes through the door frowning Since i couldn't find a Job...i shall stay here.

Me: pets him on the head good boy..

Elianys: Want a Cookie? GO GET THE COOKIE! Throws it into the air.

Yerianys:WOOF! Runs after the cookie

Elianys:...XD anyway R&R Plz!


End file.
